ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren vs. the Giant Worm
This is the ninth episode of Ren 10. A giant earthworm attacks the town, and it's up to Ren to stop it. Plot WARNING: THE FOLLOWING EPISODE IS SO AWESOME THAT SCHOLARS HAD TO MAKE A NEW WORD IN THE DICTIONARY TO DESCRIBE HOW AWESOME THIS SERIOUSLY IS! AND NOW IT’S TIME TO PRESENT THAT WORD TO THE PUBLIC… THIS EPISODE IS “AWESOMERIFIC”! LOCATION- REDNECK HILLS (In the peaceful, war-ridden plains of Redneck Hills, a local family in the area was just doing what they usually do in their daily routines) Lucy: Hey, Pa, our idiot neighbors hadn’t shot yet. Should we shoot first this time? Pa: Sure, why not, Lucy, get the rifles? (Yeah, before Lucy could “get the rifles”, there was a sudden earthquake) Pa: What the fudge-cakes is going on? (The “earthquake” ended up going in the direction of Pa and Lucy’s neighbors, causing the whole house to be destroyed) Lucy: Whatever it is? It sure did a good job with the neighbors Pa: Eh, maybe, it isn’t a bad earthquake after all (Pa is proved wrong as the “earthquake” comes to their house and it turns out the “earthquake” was actually the trail left by a giant worm and that giant worm surfaced to the land ready to kill) Pa: Holy apple turnover! (The giant worm ended catching a glimpse of Pa and then, decided he might make a good breakfast. So, the giant worm ate Pa and then went back into the ground) Lucy: NO! PA!!! LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren and Verna were playing Alien Hunter) Ren: Wow! I’ve been trying to beat this level 10 times already and I still can’t beat it! Verna: '''Yeah! It’s starting to bore me! (Sam came down stairs with a dusty black box in his hands) '''Sam: Hey, guys, look what I found in the attic Ren: What, Stimpy? Sam: Don’t you know what it is? Verna: A dusty piece of junk Sam: No, this is a MEGA Genesis. It was a game system that was sold during the 1970s-80s. This was the coolest thing back in the day Verna: Emphasizes on “WAS” Ren: Yeah, Stimpy, that thing is a piece of junk, today. (Will entered the room) Will: Now, I don’t think it’s a piece of junk (Grabs the MEGA Genesis) This thing was my childhood. I used to play this everyday after school. Yeah, those were the good times. Ren: Yeah, but I think I’ll stick to my Y-Box (A box appeared on the Y-Box) Verna: (Reading what the box says) ERROR! YOU ARE ABLE TO PLAY THIS GAME! YOU HAVE TO RESTART AGAIN! Ren: '''Dangit! '''Will: Hey, maybe, we can play some MEGA games. I think I still have a box full of cartridges in the attic Ren: Cartridges? Verna: Well, let’s see what is in the news? (Grabs the remote and turns to the Unnamed Suburban City News) Wendell Westworth: '''Hello, I am Wendell Westworth and I’m here to report that there have been recent earthquakes that have attack the fellow citizens of Redneck Hills and I’m here today to interview a survivor of the ‘quake and explain their experience. (Hands the microphone to Lucy) '''Lucy: Thanks, Wend, I’m here to speak the truth to all you people out their. This weren’t no ‘quake that attacked the Hills. It was a giant worm. Let me repeat, a giant worm. Wendell Westworth: (Takes microphone away from Lucy) OK, looks like she’s just a little out of it due to the shock of the earthquake apparently Ren: Wow, that girl is out of it. (A sudden beating ran across the room) Verna: What is it? Sam: It’s my Pocket Tracker. It’s beeping because there is an alien nearby. (Gets the Pocket Tracker out of his pocket) Ren: Where is it? Sam: According to the Pocket Tracker, it is at the Forest. Ren: OK, let’s beat up some aliens (Ren leaves the house, slams the Awesomatrix, and transforms into Humongousaur) LOCATION-FOREST (Humongousaur was walking through the forest, looking for the alien that was detecting on the Alien Tracker) Humongousaur: Oh, alien, you who? Where are you, alien? I don’t mean much harm… yet. Hello… anybody… (Suddenly, the giant worm surfaced to the land and went to attack Humongousaur. However, compared to Humongousaur, the giant worm was the size of a regular worm that was just biting Humongousaur’s big toe) Humongousaur: Hey, get off (Shakes the giant worm off his foot) Now… little worm (Raises his foot, ready to squash the bug) Time to be squashed! (Humongousaur turns back into Ren) Ren: (Looks up at the giant worm) Ah, dangit! You looked a lot smaller, when I was Humongousaur! (The giant worm analyzed Ren, like a guy would analyze his next meal. So just when the giant worm was about to eat Ren, Ren ran away) Ren: You know I’m starting to hate bugs (The giant worm ended up blocking Ren’s direction) Ren: Come on, watch! TURN ON, PLEASE! (The worm came even close to Ren) Ren: NO! (Ren slammed the Awesomatrix, but the worm ate Ren… until the worm spat Ren out, and we discover that Ren transformed into Swampfire) Swampfire: Fhew! That was a close one! (Looks at the worm) OK, centicreep, time to feel my flames (Shoot fire at the worm) Hmm… it’s not doing any damage! Maybe, I need a little Ultimate power… now if only I know how to do it! (The worm started spitting out large needles) Swampfire: Oh, shot! (Dodges the needles) I didn’t know worms could do that! (Dodges some more needles) Maybe, this is a special worm! (One of the needles hit Swampfire’s Awesomatrix symbol and Swampfire transformed into Ultimate Swampfire) Ultimate Swampfire: '''Sweet, I’m Ultimate… now, let’s have some fun! (Produces a large fire beam at the worm, but it still doesn’t have an affect) Dangit! It’s still not working… maybe, these will work (Makes some fire bombs and starts throwing the bombs at the worm) (The bombs caused the worm to squirm, and retreat to the ground) '''Ultimate Swampfire: Yeah, that’s what you get, when you mess with Ultimate Swampfire… now, I got to go before someone sees me! (Runs away to home) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren entered the room where he sees Sam and Verna playing on the MEGA Genesis) Ren: What are you guys doing? Sam: Playing Centipede Hunter on the MEGA Genesis Ren: What? You guys are seriously playing the dusty piece of junk. Verna: Yeah, Centipede Hunter is a pretty cool game. Sam: Yeah, the whole point of the game is that the first player has the make a fence made of blocks to trap the centipede in Verna: And the second player is the centipede trying to prevent himself from getting trapped… HA! I TRAPPED YOU! Sam: Dangit! (Throws the controller in anger) (Will came from downstairs) Will: I see you, guys, are enjoying the game! (Sees Sam biting the controller) Well, some of you, anyway! Ren: Hey, Uncle Will Will: Yeah Ren: Why did you keep that piece of junk game system, anyway? Will: Mostly for nostalgic purposes, but also (Goes closer to Ren) because I wanted an arrogant 12-year old boy to learn someone… Ren: Learn what? Will: Well… maybe, the fact that you can learn a lot from examining the past (Points to the MEGA Genesis) Ren: I don’t get it Will: You will, boy (Pats Ren’s head) You will… Oh, by the way, I heard news on the radio… the worm is attacking the Super Supermarket Ren: I’m on it! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Cannonbolt) Cannonbolt: Let’s rock and roll! Will: Seriously, that’s the best one-liner you can come up with! “Let’s rock and roll”? Cannonbolt: What? That’s all I could come one with on a short notice… Bye! (Rolls out of the house) LOCATION- THE SUPER SUPERMARKET (The worm was attacking the Super Supermarket; everybody in the store was running away, except the Store Clerk whom was calmly relaxing at his counter) Store Clerk: Woah! Rockin’ worm, dude! (Cannonbolt entered the store) Cannonbolt: Hey…umm… where’s the worm? Store Clerk: Aisle 11- Diary Cannonbolt: Thanks! Store Clerk: You want some epic battle music, armadillo dude! Cannonbolt: Sure, why not? Store Clerk: Righteous! (Grabs the radio) Let’s flip some tunes! (Turns the radio) music starts (Cannonbolt rolls to Aisle 11- Dairy) If you are caught in a bad situation (The worm started squirming) Then, you should chill and do the following (Cannonbolt started pounding the worm) Grabs your hips and turn And then do a squirm (The worm knocked down some aisles) Now, you are doing the worm (Cannonbolt throws some milk cartons at the worm) DO THE WORM! (DO THE WORM!) DO THE WORM! (DO THE WORM!) COME ON, EVERYBODY, DO THE WORM! (DO THE WORM!) (The worm knocked down Cannonbolt) Hit it, ''Jackson'!'' solo (Cannonbolt pounded the worm some more) DO THE WORM! (DO THE WORM!) DO THE WORM! (DO THE WORM!) (Cannonbolt throw a hard pound to the worm’s face and soon the worm retreated to the ground) COME ON, EVERYBODY, DO THE WORM! (DO THE WORM!) (Cannonbolt fall to the floor in exhaustion and then, de-transformed into Ren) '''Store Clerk: What a wicked battle, dude! (Looks around the trashed Super Supermarket) Woah! The custodian is going to flip out, man! LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (An exhausted Ren entered the house) Sam: Wow, you look awful Ren (Sarcastic): Thanks, I feel a lot better! Verna: What happened at the Super Supermarket? Ren: The worm went away… I don’t know how to catch him! Sam: Maybe, you just need a quick video game to make you feel better (Hands Ren a MEGA Genesis Controller) Ren: Sure, why not? (Sam gets out of the couch to turn the MEGA Genesis on) Verna: Yeah, let’s play some Centipede Hunter! Ren: ok. (Ren and Verna were playing Centipede Hunter. Verna as the Centipede, and Ren as the Hunter) Verna: Wow! You are doing well for a first-timer Sam: Yeah! Verna: Much better than Stimpy Sam: …Yeah… (Ren noticed that when the centipede gets trapped inside the blocks, he can’t get out) Ren: Hmm… interesting… Sam: Oh, no Ren: (Paused the game) What is it, Stimpy? Sam: I was researching on the worm’s species, the Wormicals, on my Pocket Tracker and I got this information (shows the information to Ren and Verna) Verna: (Reads the information) Wormicals have been known to travel in squares due to the planet’s shape being a square. (Stops reading information) So, what does that have to do with, anything? Sam: Well, I’ve calculated the exact locations the worm has been spotted in… Redneck Hills, the Forest, the Super Supermarket, they are all vertexes to one whole square. Ren: So? Sam: So, if my info is correct… and it is SO CORRECT, the final spot the worm will go is… (Shows the location to Ren) Ren: OUR HOUSE! Sam: Yep Verna: So if we don’t stop this worm, our place will be completely destroyed Sam: Yep Ren: You know what we got to do Sam: Move to Florida? Ren: NO! We got to stop this worm, once and for all! (The ground started to shake) Sam: Well, we better do it quickly, or this place is toast! Ren: Can you get anymore info on this worm Sam: Hmm… well, it has a really hard shell making it unable to cause flammable objects to harm Ren: What does that mean? Sam: His shell is fire-proof Ren: Well, that explains why Swampfire didn’t work Sam: And it can be finally defeated, if you prevent the worm from fully finishing his square Ren: So I got to stop this worm or… Sam: It can become so powerful, it could destroy the Earth Ren: Wow! That is one weird worm! Verna: '''So how do we stop it? '''Sam: Well… the worm has to finish the square in a certain amount of time or he’s defeated… so we need to stall the worm, until time runs out and the worm is defeated… Ren: But how do I do that? Sam: I don’t know (The shaking started to get more violent) Verna: Well, we got to hurry or we’re all going to be toast! Ren: Hmm… (Looks at the Centipede Hunter game) I think I have an idea Sam: What? (Ren slams the Awesomatrix, and transforms into Diamondhead) Diamondhead: Just watch and learn! (Diamondhead left the house and went outside to find the worm) Diamondhead: HEY, OVER-LARGED PIECE OF STRING! GET OUT OF THAT DIRT AND FIGHT LIKE A… WORM! (The worm came out of the ground) Diamondhead: Sucker! (Diamondhead put his hands on the ground and started concentrating) Verna: What is he doing? Sam: I have no idea (Diamondhead started concentrating even more) Diamondhead: Come on, come on, come on (The worm started to get even closer to Diamondhead, preparing to eat him) Diamondhead: COME ON! (Soon, large diamond shards came from the earth, and then even more diamond shards came. The shards were surrounding the worm, as the worm tries to find a way out… but the shards were too big for the worm to escape. The worm tried to dig out, but it failed, too and finally, the worm was just trapped in the diamond prison, unable to get out) Verna: WOW! What the heck was that? Sam: I can’t believe what I just say… it was AMAZING! Verna: How did you do it, Ren? Diamondhead: It was really simple, when you think about it! You see I learned from a movie I watched in Science class, that there are long lost diamond shards right under the earth’s core. So, I decided to summon those diamond shards to imprison the worm… like the Centipede from Centipede Hunter… and that’s really it. Verna: Why go through all that trouble to get those diamond shards when you could MAKE them from your body? Sam: Because if he did that… then he knew the worm could dig under the diamond prison and escape… so by taking diamonds from the Earth’s core… you made the worm unable to burrow himself out to freedom… WOW! I have to say I’m impressed with you, Ren! (Diamondhead de-transforms into Ren) Ren: Eh! It was nothing! (Verna went and hugged Ren) Verna: My hero! (Ren started to blush) Sam: Umm… guys, I’m not trying to ruin a moment here but, well, LOOK! (Pointing to the worm) (The worm was screaming in pain and squirming like crazy) Verna: What is it doing? Sam: It appears to be… (The worm explodes) defeated! (A bunch of blue worm guts fall on Ren, Verna and Sam) Ren: So apparently, “defeated” means explode… interesting! Verna: Great, how am I going to explain this to my father… my clothes are covered in blue worm guts (A car came toward the house as well, Will get out of the car with a bag full of groceries) Will: Hey, guys, I got the milk… (Sees Ren, Verna, and Sam) Why are you guys covered in blue jelly? Ren: Yeah, long story… you see… '---20 Minutes Later---' Ren: And so the worm exploded and covered us in blue worm guts Will: I guess you understand the whole “learning from the past” thing Ren: Yeah… now why don’t play some more MEGA Genesis games Will: OK… but first you all need to take a bath. You all reek of worm guts! 'Ren: '(Looks at himself, Sam and Verna) Yeah, we do! (Everybody laughed) Characters *Ren *Sam *Verna *Will *Pa *Lucy *Wendell Westworth *Store Clerk Villains *The Giant Worm Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead Trivia *This is the third time an UltimateAlien has been used *The first episode to feature a song Category:Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes